Ladang Iris Terakhir
by Cielooo
Summary: tsunami yang melanda Jepang, menghabiskan semua. Dan tidak tertinggal, ladang flora. Apakah ladang Iris ini... ada? For BvF2 Oktober : learn from nature. Onegai? Warning: OOC, typo s , dan sendal.


**Ladang Iris Terakhir**

~##**''**##~

**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort / Drama

**Rate :** K+ semi T

**Character :** Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

**Summary :** tsunami yang melanda Jepang, menghabiskan semua. Dan tidak tertinggal, ladang flora. Apakah ladang Iris ini... ada? For BvF Oktober : learn from nature. Onegai?

~##**''**##~

"Nii-sama.. Nee-san.. Kenapa semua ini gelap..? Tidak ada... cahaya..."

* * *

><p><strong>~##**''**##~<strong>

**= Ladang Iris Terakhir =**

**~##**''**##~**

Gelap.. Hanya itu yang kulihat.. Tunggu, aku.. masih hidup? B-bagaimana dengan nee-san dan.. nii-sama? A-apakah mereka baik-baik saja..? S-suara apa itu..?

"..ngun! Bangun! Hei.. Bangun.."

Suara yang asing.. Coba kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan..

Eh? Jabrik.. Orange.. Cowok.. Keren..? S-siapa ini! Yang kukenal juga babon berambut merah! Huee! Tukang perkosa! Huwee.. Tunggu, ingat peraturan survival, eat or to be eaten. Baiklah! Satu.. Dua.. Tigaaaa!

DUAK!

Yes, aku berhasil menendang perutnya, sekarang, kabur! Eh? Tunggu, ini di mana? Putih semua! Kalau dilihat-lihat, cowok ini memakai baju jas putih dan kemeja serta celana hitam. O-oh, dia.. Ternyata... Tukang ambil GINJAL!

"Hei! Tunggu! Lukamu belum tertutup sepenuhnya!" Cowok itu berkata sambil meringis kesakitan. Eh? Luka?

Normal POV

"Tidaaaakkk! Jangan bedah aku! Jangan ambil ginjal-ku sayaaaannnggg!" "C-chotto mate! Aku ini dokter di RS penanggulangan tsunami yang baru terjadi!" "Eh?" "Iya, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kamu?" Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia menjawab singkat.

"Baiklah, begini, kami menemukanmu dibawah puing-puing rumah, dan di dekatmu.. terdapat tubuh 2 orang, satu pria dan 1 wanita. Ayo ikut aku, siapa tahu kan mengenal mereka." Ichigo membantu Rukia berdiri, dan menuntunnya keluar ruangan.

Saat di perjalanan..

Seorang anak perempuan menghampiri Ichigo, "p-permisi, d-dimana kamar untuk Hitsugaya Toshiro?" Perempuan itu bercepol satu dan bermata coklat. "Hinamori-san, ya? Toshiro ada di ruang nomor 101." Ichigo pun menjawab. "Arigato ne, dokter Kurosaki." Hinamori tersenyum, membungkuk, dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, datang lagi seseorang, tapi kali ini laki-laki. "Oi! Kurosaki! Soi-chan ada di ruang berapa sih? Gue lupa." Cowok kali ini, berkepang satu dan berbaju putih. "Ggio Vega, sudah beberapa kali kukatakan, setiap hari, kamu men-'stalk' Soifon, dia ada di ruangan nomor 021. Haahh~" Ichigo menghela napasnya. "Wokeh! Makasih bro!" Ggio pun melesat pergi.

~##**''**##~ sampai di suatu ruangan ~##**''**##~

"Silahkan, ini.. jenazah mereka." Ichigo membuka satu selimut putih bersih tidak bernoda dan menunjukkan 2 manusia, 1 pria dan 1 wanita. Dua-duanya berambut hitam legam. Dan sang wanita terlihat mirip Rukia. "N-nii-sama..? N-nee-san..?" Mata Rukia terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dan Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung mendekap Rukia ke dada bidangnya. "K-Kurosaki..?" "Ichigo saja. Rukia." Rukia yang terkejut karena itu merupakan cara sang kakak dan suaminya memanggilnya pun mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal mata. "H-huwee..." Rukia menangis makin deras. "Cup, cup, jangan menangis.." Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Rukia.

Setelah beberapa hari, Rukia masih dirawat. Luka Rukia cukup serius. Dan Rukia masih shock atas kematian kedua anggota keluarganya yang terakhir. Dia jadi suka menggumam sendiri. Seperti sekarang..

"Nii-sama.. Nee-san.."

Dia juga jadi lebih pendiam. Dia menolak untuk berbicara dengan siapa saja. Tapi, itu tidak membuat Ichigo menyerah untuk mendorong Rukia melanjutkan hidup. Ichigo sering menyapa Rukia, dan bercakap singkat. Tapi, entah.. itu bisa dianggap percakapan apa tidak. Karena hanya Ichigo yang berbicara.

"Ah ya, Hape-mu sudah diperbaiki. Kebanyakan datanya bisa diambil lagi. Dan.. Foto-fotomu juga selamat." Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum simpul dan menyerahkan Hape Rukia yang ber-casing ungu muda. "Err.. Kayaknya kamu suka sama warna ungu muda, ya?" Ichigo bertanya. Tumben banget si Rukia mau melihat Ichigo dan mengangguk pelan. "..Aku juga suka Chappy." Rukia tersenyum saat menceritakan Chappy kesukaannya. Mata Rukia langsung berbinar-binar, tapi berhenti saat dia menyinggung soal kakaknya "..nee-san juga suka Chappy! Dia yang membelikanku boneka C-nee-san! Huweee...!" Rukia kembali menangis.

"Err.. Kamu mau ketemu sama yang lain? Yang kehilangan 'yang dikasihi'-nya?" Ichigo berniat untuk mengajak Rukia berjalan-jalan. Agar tidak bosan gitu... "A- kyaaa!" Sebelum Rukia dapat menjawab, Ichigo sudah menggendong Rukia a la bridal style dan menaruhnya di atas kursi dorong. Maklum, shock bisa buat kita lemes waktu jalan*.

"Gyaa! Kamu mau bawa aku kemana! Ichigooooo!" Rukia berteriak. "Pssht! Di rumah sakit jangan berisik, Ru-Ki-A!" Ichigo menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Ugh.." Rukia terpaksa menuruti Ichigo.

~##**''**##~ lantai 5 ~##**''**##~

Lantai 5.

"Hoi. Aku membawa temen baru!" Teriak Ichigo sambil mendorong kursi roda Rukia ke sebuah lorong di lantai 5. "Hee? Ada anak baru?" Ada seorang anak kecil, berambut hijau lumut, tersenyum dan menghampiri Rukia. "Itsygo. Capa nee-chan inyi?" "Nel, panggil aku DOKTER KUROSAKI. Bukan 'Itsygo'. Paling enggak, DOKTER -terganteng(?)- ICHIGO" Ichigo mengelus pelipisnya.

"Ne, nee-chan capa nama na?" Nel bertanya sambil menunjuk Rukia. "Dia Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." "Rukia. Ini Nel. Dia sama sepertimu, cuma, bedanya dia terkena ramuan kimia yang mengakibatkan dia menjadi anak kecil dan orang dewasa, aslinya sih, 15 tahun." Ichigo menjelaskan panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume persegi panjang.

"Eh? Emang ada?" "Tentu, kudengar, nama ilmuwan yang menghasilkannya adalah orang Spanyol yang bertempat tinggal di sini, kudengar, namanya Szayel Apporo-Grantz." Ichigo menjelaskan 0.5 x alas x tinggi = luas segitiga. "Hee.." "Ah, Nel, bisa panggil yang lain? Aku mau kenalin Rukia ke yang lain.." Nel hanya menangguk kecil dan berlari ke suatu ruangan.

"Hoi, aku bawa temen baru." Ichigo memasuki ruangan luas di lantai 5. Ruangan itu bernama 'Irises Fields' "selamat datang di Irises Fields. Tempat berkumpulnya anak muda yang sedang dirawat disini." "Hinamori, jangan bawa semangka setiap hari, Toushiro, jangan addict sama semangka." Dan dijawab oleh 'aaaww..' dari Hinamori, dan 'Hitsugaya, bukan Toushiro.' dari Toushiro. "Dokter Ggio Vega, jangan gangguin Soifon." Ggio pun menggembungkan pipinya. "Orihime, Ulquiorra sudah kenyang." Orihime pun menyetop mensetoran makanannya ...lewat sendok. (Hayoo.. Siapa yang mikir ngeres?)

"Minna, ini Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo mengenalkan Rukia, Rukia pun menjawab "Y-yoroshiku minna-sama.." "Boleh kupanggil Rukia-chan?" Tanya Orihime, yang cukup cepat saat beradaptasi "i-iya." Rukia blushing. 'Kawaii desu ne..' Ichigo berpikir dalam hati..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

~##**''**##~

.

.

2 minggu kemudian

Ichigo's PoV

Syukurlah Rukia dapat beradaptasi dan berteman dengan semuanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kalo ga salah Rukia pernah cerita kalau minggu ini Hisana (kakaknya Rukia) ulang tahun, ya? Makanya dia jadi tampak murung..

"Ne, Ruki-chan, kamu paling suka bunga apa?" Hinamori menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut kepada Rukia. "E-eh? Ada apa?" Rukia tampaknya bengong, he? E-eh? Kok aku memperhatikannya? Lho? Kok? "A-aku ya, kayaknya Sakura, Cosmos, atau... Iris. Ya, Iris." Hinamori mengangguk, dan menulis sesuatu di buku notes kecilnya.

"Ruki-chan, kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Hinamori, benar, Hinamori, kamu suster di sini, layanilah sebanyak yang kamu bisa. "A-ano, aku tidak lapa-" 'krryyyuuuuuuuukk(?)' "Oke, aku lapar, Hinamori-san" Rukia tertunduk malu. "Hehe.. Sudah biasa, eh, kamu mau ayam, daging, apa ikan?" Tanya Hinamori. "Terserah Hinamori-san deh." Jawab Rukia. Hinamori pun meninggalkan Irises Fields.

~##**''**##~

1 minggu kemudian

Rukia's PoV

Kenapa ya.. Akhir-akhir ini.. Ichigo mencoba menjauhiku. Apakah.. Aku sudah tidak penting? Apakah dia memiliki pasien yang lebih penting..? Memang, kita harus menanggulangi bencana tsunami di negaraku tercinta ini, aku tidak boleh serakah, Kuchiki Rukia, banyak nyawa yang harus kutolong.

Tapi, bagaimana jika dimemiliki kekasih..? Aku.. Tidak! Tidak! Hapus! Aku tidak cemburu! "Rukia." A-ah, Ichigo memanggilku. "Saatnya mengukur suhu tubuhmu." Yaaahh.. Kukira apa.. "I-iya.." Yaahh.. Mungkin aku cemburu, hah? C-cemburu? Cemburu? Ga mungkin!

~##**''**##~

Rukia's PoV

Yey! Aku sudah bisa berjalan..! Aku mau ke taman aahh.. Daerah belakang 'kan tanah kosong. Aku bisa merenung sendiri.. Tentang... Ichigo.

-taman belakang-

La~ la~ senangnya aku mendapat Chappy dari apoteker Uryu. Dia ternyata jago jahit, ya~!

"...Senna." Eh? Itu seperti suara Ichigo. "..ya, Ichigo. Aku juga." Eh? S-suara perempuan? Coba aku intip sedikit~ Ichigo memegang sebuket bunga Iris? Dan.. Ada cewek asing berikat satu dengan mata bagai daun maple? Puitis sekali aku, tapi siapa dia?

T-tunggu, Ichigo dan perempuan 'Senna' itu makin mendekat. Hiee~? "Rukia, ada apa?" "Gya!" Suara itu, membuatku terjatuh dan oh, no.. Ichigo dan 'Senna' menyadari kehadiranku. "A-aku.. Bye!" Aku pun melesat pergi. Tanpa memperhatikan ataupun menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Normal PoV

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" Soifon, yang kebetulan sedang berjalan -bersembunyi dari Vega- bertanya. "Gatau." Ichigo menjawab. "Ah! Senna-san, apa kabar? Usaha bunganya lancar?" Soifon menyapa Senna. "Iya! Ichigo baru saja membeli Iris dari tokoku." Senna menjawab. "Hee.. Untuk siapa Dokter K'rosaki?" "Hehe.. Ada saja, Soifon."

"Soi-chan!" Dari belakang, tampak Ggio. "O-oh.. Aku kabur dulu, ya!" Soifon pun melesat pergi, diikuti oleh si Vega stalker #geplak.

~##**''**##~

Di suatu sudut rumah sakit penanggulangan gempa

"Hikss.. Hiks.." Suara seorang perempuan remaja yang menangis pun terdengar.

"Tidak.. Seorang Kuchiki harus tegar.." Rukia mencoba menyeka matanya, karena kelelahan menangis, Rukia pun ketiduran, wajahnya yang ketiduran, seperti seorang malaikat (eh? Memang author pernah ketemu malaikat?)

~##**''**##~

"Hoaamm.." Suara seorang gadis memecahkan keheningan pada suatu pagi. "Sudah bangun, Rukia?" 'Eh?' "I-Ichigo! Sedang apa kamu di sini? Kyaa!" Ichigo yang ketiduran di pinggir kasur Rukia, langsung tertendang olehnya.

"Iitttaaiiii~" Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

"Pergiiiiii~!" Rukia menimpuk Ichigo menggunakan bantalnya. "Hei, begini caramu kepada orang yang membawamu ke kasurmu?" Ichigo mencoba mengelak serangan Rukia, dan akhirnya, tubuh Ichigo berada di atas tubuh Rukia, otomatis, wajah Rukia menjadi semerah tomat. Ichigo yang kaget, langsung panas mukanya. "S-sumimasen!" Ichigo turun dan meminta maaf sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan punggung besarnya menghadap Rukia. "D-daijobu.." "Err.. Rukia." Ichigo mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Rukia hanya menoleh, "ya?" Ichigo pun menelan ludahnya, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan atau interaksi mereka. "Kamu mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?" Ichigo bertanya kepada Rukia, dia hanya menangguk pelan. "Ya."

Di suatu tempat.. Tentu saja di lingkungan RS

"Ichigo, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rukia, Ichigo menutup mata Rukia dengan tangan besarnya. "Sebentar lagi.." Ichigo menjawab. "Ayolah, ini sudah ke-19 kalinya kamu menjawab 'sebentar lagi' ! Kasih tau sajaa.." Rukia sudah penasaran setengah pingsan.

"Nah, buka matamu" Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mata Rukia, dan Rukia membuka matanya, dia terkejut.

Sejauh mata memandang, dia dapaat melihat beratus-ratus bunga Iris yang berbagai warna. "I.. Iris..?" Rukia terkagum-kagum. Dia belum pernah melihat padang Iris. "Iya, kamu suka Iris, kan?" Ichigo menghampiri Rukia, dan berdiri disampingnya. "I-iya.." Rukia bersemu merah. "Hehe.. Akhirnya kamu tersenyum juga." Ichigo menyengir dan memamerkan deretan gigi indahnya.

"Err.. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia yang entah kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana, berada di tengah-tengah ladang, dan kepala Ichigo yang bersandar di paha kecilnya. "Apaan?" Ichigo bertanya kembali, yang kuartikan untuk menjadi 'okey'. "Annoo.. S-siapa itu.. Senna?" Rukia blushing akut. Ichigo langsung berdiri dari Rukia. "Jealous..?" Ichigo menggoda Rukia. "A-a! Sok Inggris!" Rukia langsung tambah blushing. "Sigh.. Senna hanya temenku, dia yang menjadi tempat aku membeli semua Iris di sini." Ichigo janya tersenyum simpul. "Rukia, boleh aku tanya sesuatu juga?" Ichigo bertanya. "Iya" Rukia menjawab sambil tetap memperhatikan Iris-Iris yang menawannya.

"Apakah kamu menyukaiku..?" Ichigo bertanya.

Otomatis, bunga yang Rukia petik sedikit pun jatuh semua. "A-apa yang kau bilang? I-Ichigo?" Rukia terbata-bata, pengen sepatu merk bata, kali ya.. "Aku suka kamu.." Ichigo, sekarang blushing juga. Ckck..

"A-aku.. sebenarnya.. juga.." Rukia menjawab, Ichigo terbelakak.

"A-arigatou.." Ichigo tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Ichigo, sebenarnya, Iris bukan bunga kesukaanku, lho!" Rukia tertawa. "EH? Kalau begitu?" Ichigo kaget. "Hehe.. bunga kesukaan nii-sama dan nee-san."

"Apaan ntuuuuhh?" Ichigo teriak

"Rahasia~" Rukia tersenyum

.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

.

Okey, aneh. Tolong saran, pesan, kesan, dan angpaonya ya!  
>Heya, judulnya, sama isinya aneh, kan? Ada usul judul baru?<p>

Salam FFn!


End file.
